glowing in the dark rewrite
by Moonlight Night06
Summary: After being set up, Rin had a difficult time to continue on and disappears from everyone's lives. Years later a young woman appears into their lives again, with a dark past and secret shadowing over her. Starts off as sessrin ends as nararin
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

Hello again everyone!

I am sorry about the previous story, and I know this is a lot later than I promised, but I am continuing the story.

And here as I promised is chapter one of the rewrite you all have been waiting for.

I do not intend to bash anyone in this story, but there will be a lot of conflict in here.

Enjoy!

**Pairing: Naraku x Rin**

**Rating: T**

**Please read and review, Enjoy!**

****Disclaimer: Characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I apologies if my story looks like any other stories. I am not meaning to copy work; I am just writing how I wish the story to be. ****

**~Betrayal~**

It was a beautiful bright day in Tokyo, without a single cloud in sight. A young girl sat in class with her, feeling the tight feeling in her chest. She couldn't help but shake the feeling to be cautious for whatever was to come. The class door opened as her friends walked in and she smiled as they came up to her.

"Hey rin how are you doing this morning?" a raven haired girl asked as she set her bag in her desk, which was in front of the brunette. "I heard that someone got asked out by a young charming boy from the class next door~ I wonder how a silver haired man will think about boys throwing themselves at his woman…" she teased causing rin to blush.

Rin looked away, with her arms crossed, blushing, "it was nothing like that Kagome-san! You know that sesshomaru knows I'm not the flirting type." she exclaimed to her laughing friend. "What about you and Kouga? It's been since the beginning of Jr. High since you and Inuyasha began dating, and Kouga still claims you're 'his woman'." Kagome stopped laughing; blushing furiously, while fidgeting with her fingers.

"That stupid wolf is still not leaving you alone?" A voice said from behind them. Rin looked over to see a gray haired hanyou, sitting in the tale behind them. "Why the hell do you still let him grovel all over you, wench?" Kagome glared at him, but rin just smiled at the bickering couple.

Rin felt weight hit her chest as a light breeze brushed her so gently. She looked around trying to figure out what was going on but snapped out of the thought when someone propped in the desk in front of her. "I am so sick of Miroku's flirting habits! We've already been together for 3 years, at yet he can never get over his sick obsession with every girl he sees in sight!" a long haired brunette complained.

"My dearest Sango, it was not as it seemed. I was simply complimenting how graceful he movements were." A young short haired boy said, with a red hand print across his face. Sango glared at him, causing him to hide behind Inuyasha. Kagome and rin giggled at the scared playboy. "You love me too much to hurt your beloved boyfriend…"

This was an everyday moment for rin, seeing how everyone had always been the same. Class had begun and the day played on as they normally do. Rin looked at all her friends as they worked on an assignment, she caught a girl across the room glaring at her, but the second rin blinked the girl smiled and waved at her. Rin returned the favor, not sure what just happened. _'I probably saw that wrong…I better not overthink about it.'_

Rin brushed it off and continued on with her work, the rest of her day went smoothly. By the time she had completed her work the bell for next period rang. Rin and all her friends had different electives. Kagome had choir, Sango and the boys had gym, while rin had theatre arts. "I'll see you guys at lunch." Rin said as she began to walk from class, feeling a bit cautious as she continued her way to the auditorium.

She walked into the building and walked into the classroom, behind the huge stage. She sat in one of the chairs as everyone began coming in. "Hi Rin how have you been today?" Kanna asked sitting next to rin. "I heard yesterday that Mr. Onigumo had planned to give us group projects today." She said looking at her friend with her normal void expression. Rin smiled at her friend, a little excited about the news.

"That's great! It's been a while since he had given us a group project! I hope we can work together again!" rin said. A tall young looking man walked in and walked towards the front of the class with a clipboard in hand.

"Good morning class, today we will be working on a little assignment in groups. You will be in a group of 3, making a small skit and preforming it at the end of the class. 2 will be the actors and 1 will be the script writer." He said. "All groups will be put in different rooms, so that no one uses the same skit. I have assigned the groups so wait until I call you to be assigned to which room." Kanna and rin held hands hoping that they would be put together. "In room 1, Saya, Yura, and Jakotsu: room 2, Kohaku, Shiori, and kanna…"

Rin and kanna look disappointed and looked at each other as across the room Kohaku was also disappointed he was once again not grouped with rin. "And finally in group 3 will be Rin, Kaguya, and jaken." Everyone disbanded into their groups, and rin joined hers and noticed she was grouped with the girl from earlier. Rin felt her chest tightening, but smiled at her group. They walked towards their room, rin in the lead, oblivious to the evil look the 2 were sharing behind her.

Once they were in the room, rin turned towards them. "So what type of skit do you think we should do? Who should we choose to be the script writer?" Jaken shyly stepped towards rin, "D-do you think I can be the writer? If you do not mind, of course…" rin smiled at him. "Of course I do not mind, Jaken-san. What type of play do you wish for us to do?" Jaken slid a few papers out of his backpack and showed it to the 2 girls. Rin looked at it a bit wary but shrugged it off.

"I hope you don't mind Rin, but can I play reader 2? I have always wanted to be the lead in a short skit." Rin looked at her, uneasily but agreed anyway. Soon the 2 began to practice the script, and eventually practiced without the script. Unknown to Rin, it was being recorded and soon would change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

Hello everyone!

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.

It took me a while to decide how to continue the story.

Without taking up more of your time here is chapter 2 of glowing in the dark!

Please read and review!

I do not intend to bash anyone in this story, but there will be a lot of conflict in here.

Enjoy!

**Pairing: Naraku x Rin**

**Rating: T**

**Please read and review, Enjoy!**

****Disclaimer: Characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I apologies if my story looks like any other stories. I am not meaning to copy work; I am just writing how I wish the story to be. ****

Everyone preformed finished rehearsing and rin couldn't help feeling bothered by their skit. The performance was flawless, but rin couldn't help but have thoughts come into her head about the performance. She wandered out of the auditorium, lost in thought she didn't noticed Kanna run towards her.

"Rin!" she turned around to look at her classmate. "Hey, what's the matter?" rin looked at the sky as the wind brushed her hair around her.

"Honestly, I can't help but feel that my skit was a little to detail for something that was supposed to be made within 10 minutes." Kanna put some thought into it and seemed to be a bit suspicious. "I mean when Jaken just pulled a script right out of his bag, already written and completed!"

"Maybe you shouldn't think too much about it. Don't let it get to you." the white haired demoness said, dragging her friend towards the entrance of the school. "Come on, my brother has just arrived back to Tokyo! You should go and see-"

"I'm not going." Rin blurted, pulling away from Kanna's grip. "Rin! Hey rin over here!" the 2 girls turned and saw Kagome and Rin's others group of friends waiting by the gate. "Hurry up; we're hitting the mall today." Rin smiled at kanna, "why don't you join us?" kanna smiled but shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I do not get along well with those who you call friends…maybe another time." Kanna walked away, disappearing with the crowd. Rin was about to go after her but kagome dragged her towards the group.

"I can't believe you still associate yourself with the Onigumo family, rin. You know they are not good demons." Sango said dusting off her hand, which she used to slap Miroku. "You don't need friends like that when you have us." Rin glared at the ground, upset with her friend's argument but kept quiet.

Sesshomaru walked outside the school, to meet up with his girlfriend and brother. He saw rin ahead of him with her back facing him, but could smell the uneasiness from her. He flashed to her side, startling everyone but rin. Kagome giggled nervously, "Sesshomaru! Now that you're here we can head to the mall." He glared at the miko, while she rushed everyone to their cars. Rin and the girls rode together while the boys rode in another vehicle.

Once they arrived, the girls went to every dress shop, enjoying their time, while the boys waited at the food court. Kagome and Sango were talking about something walking ahead, but rin dangled behind. They were heading to another clothes department but a certain store caught rin's attention. "Hey, I'll meet you guys later, I want to check out this store…" the girls were out of sight, causing rin to sigh. She walked into 'Enchanted' and began looking around.

There were many incense, little waterfalls, and antiques. Rin noticed a mirror in the shop by itself, with a sign that said 'what you see in this mirror will be your fate.' Rin walked in front of it and felt shock pulse through her veins, in fear. She stood there staring at the mirror. Feeling the pain of the mirror, she got lost in herself.

She couldn't believe the scene in front of her, feeling anger and betrayal. Something inside of her began to pulse, catching the attention of a certain wind witch, who was in the opposite side of the store. Her aura was flaring as she reached out to touch the mirror, trying to touch the glass. Tears ran down her face, with every pained emotion filling her chest.

Suddenly, she was yanked away from the mirror and back into her senses. "Rin, are you alright?" she looked up to see a young wind witch beside her. "I tried saying hi, but you were staring at the mirror. I knew something wasn't right." Rin shook her head and smiled sheepishly at her friend. "I'm sorry Kagura. I guess what I saw in this mirror kind of scared me a bit."

Kagura smiled at rin sadly. "This mirror was here for ages from what Byakuya says. It shows what the future hold for you." rin looked down, with her bangs shielding her eyes. _'Does that mean, this is what to become of me/" _"But don't worry rin, it isn't always accurate of what you see." She said to the young human, while they both looked at the mirror.

Rin walked out of the store with a bag in hand, "I can't thank you enough for giving me such a good deal." Kagura smiled and shrugged. "It's nothing, but you have to remember what I told you." rin nodded and began to walk off. "Good luck rin….please be careful."

Kagome and Sango walked towards the food court as rin caught up with them. "Where did you disappear off to?" kagome asked as they entered the food court. "We found a cute dress that would look so cute on you but you were nowhere in sight."

"I was looking at something that caught my attention. Sorry if I worried you." _'Even if I was the one left behind…' _she added in her mind. They reached the guys and began to make their way home. Rin could only think about what she saw in the mirror, but she knew in her heart she couldn't tell anyone until she understood it.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up to see sesshomaru staring at her. "Are you well rin?" she smiled slightly and nodded. "You have not been yourself since we left the campus. Are you feeling stressed or ill?" Rin sighed inwardly, she knew she could trust her boyfriend, but this was not the time to tell him how she has been feeling.

"I'm fine sessho…I'm just a little tired is all." He sighed and got out of his car, which notified rin they were already at her house. He opened the door for her, helping her exit the car. She grabbed her bag and they walked to the front door. "Please drive safe. Thank you for the ride home." Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he gave her a light embrace and a peck on the forehead.

"Rest well Rin; I will be here in the morning to pick you up." Rin nodded. With that he walked to his car and drove off. Rin smiled as she walked into her house, greeted by her parents and baby brother waiting for her to join for dinner.

Sesshomaru arrived home to see his brother in the living room with anger and sadness in the air. Inuyasha walked up to him, "Sesshomaru…we gotta talk about rin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

Hello everyone!

I apologize for taking a while to update.

Here is chapter 3!

Please read and review!

I do not intend to bash anyone in this story, but there will be a lot of conflict in here.

Enjoy!

**Pairing: Naraku x Rin**

**Rating: T**

**Please read and review, Enjoy!**

****Disclaimer: Characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I apologies if my story looks like any other stories. I am not meaning to copy work; I am just writing how I wish the story to be.**

There was an empty feeling that took her over, feeling void as she waiting at her dining room table having breakfast with her family. She couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. _'It's probably all in my head. I'm just over thinking it.' _She shook all the thoughts out of her head and enjoyed her meal with her family.

"Rin, isn't Taisho-san running later than what he usually arrives?" her father questioned, as he got up to head to work. He looked down at his watch and his eyes widened at the time. "You're going to run late if you wait for him." Rin felt her heart sink, but she nodded and got her bag and headed out with her father. She sat in her father truck, taking her phone out.

_Rin: Sesshomaru, where are you? My father is giving me a ride to school. I'll see you there. I love you_

_*message not delivered_

'_What?' _Rin looked at her phone surprised, but she shook her head. _'Maybe his phone is off…yeah that has to be the reason.' _She looks at her father with a smile as she got off of the truck kissing her father's cheek. She walked into the school, many whispers and glares sent her direction. Rin reached her locker, but felt uneasy by the attention she was receiving.

She saw Miroku walking past her with an uneasy look, and ran towards him. "Miroku-san!" he looked back at her and gave her a cold stare which halted her from reaching him, as he continued on his way. "Miroku-san?" rin began to feel a terror feeling filling her. She slowly walked to her class to see everyone already sitting in their corner, and began her way there.

"It's the tramp." Someone called out as she tripped over someone's foot and hit her head on a desk. "What a klutz!" everyone began to laugh at their companion, as she gathered her things from the floor. When she looked up she saw someone sitting at her normal desk talking to her friends. She felt her heart sink, but walked towards them.

"Minna…what's going on? Are you all okay?" Sango got up and stalked behind rin. "Well little Miss wannabe- why wouldn't we be fine?" she sneered. "Why do you continue with your fake innocent act? We now know the truth about you." Rin looked at her confused by her words. "Sango-san what do you mean? What act are you talking about?"

Kagome snapped up and slapped rin right across the face. "**You still lie straight to our faces?!**" she yelled. "We have been friends since grade school! I thought we were practically **SISTERS**! But to find out it was all a lie…" Kagome began to tear up, and pushed rin. Rin fell backwards onto the desks behind her. She stared at her friends, as they looked down on her. She grabbed her bag and bolted out of class, bumping past the teacher.

Rin ran straight for Sesshomaru's free period class only to be encountered by him in the hall, but he was lip locked with another girl who she knew from her theatre class. "Sesshomaru! What's going on?" he ignored her causing her to run away from the scene before her. _'Why everyone? Why are you all doing this?' _rin knew the reason behind her instincts going haywire but it didn't sooth the pain she was experiencing.

She ran out of the campus, and towards her home. She couldn't control her mixed emotions, her tears streaming down her face as the storm clouds began to barrel in. she reached her house, walking in expecting to see her mother but saw no one home. She ran up to her room and cried herself to sleep, feeling her heart cracking from the pain.

Hours passed by before it reached nightfall. Rin woke up from her doorbell ringing, confused that her mother or brother had not come to wake her from dinner. She walked downstairs to still find all the lights off. She walked to her front door to see flashing lights of an officer car in front. Opening the door very slightly, she opened the door to be greeted by 2 police officers.

"Hello, we are looking for Miss. Saito Rin?" rin froze a bit before opening the door a bit wider. "I am she, but what I may ask do you need with me?" the 2 officers froze looking at this young girl before them. They glanced at her, and felt a heavy heart having to deliver the news to a young child. "I am so sorry to be the one to tell you this, but there was an accident involving your parents and brother…" Rin froze as her heart shattered into a million pieces. "We need you to come to the hospital with us"

For rin this was the worst day of her life, she got her shoes purse and keys, as she locked her house and rushed to the hospital with the officers. She ran down the hall into the room her family was in, only to witness…


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

Hello everyone!

I apologize for taking a while to update.

Here is chapter 4!

Please read and review!

I do not intend to bash anyone in this story, but there will be a lot of conflict in here.

Warning: this chapter may contain gruesome detail!

Enjoy!

**Pairing: Naraku x Rin**

**Rating: T**

**Please read and review, Enjoy!**

****Disclaimer: Characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I apologies if my story looks like any other stories. I am not meaning to copy work; I am just writing how I wish the story to be.**

She stood there staring at the forms covered in white sheets; everything had crashed down on rin. She felt her heart fall straight into her stomach; she had lost everything in one day. Rin walked to the 3 beds and slowly uncovered them.

First she saw her mother, or at least what was left of her. The woman lying before her was someone she knew she wouldn't be able to recognize if it wasn't for the necklace she was wearing. Her face was crushed in and had scratches all over her face. Her arm was twisted wrong and her neck broken.

Rin took the necklace off her mother and put it on her. It was a beautiful locket that had 2 photos. One side of her parents and the other side had a photo of her brother and herself. She embraced the remains of her mother as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

She clenched the locket closer to her and covered her mother as she went to the next bed. She uncovered her father who had glass piercing his face and body. He looked so peaceful in his death bed, as she took his watch which had the family photo of them in the background. She put it on and kissed her father's wrist, placing his hand on her cheek as her tears fell on his hand. She covered her father and moved onto the third body. She took deep breaths and pulled the covers but her breath caught in her throat.

"Doctor!" Rin yelled, running out of the room. The doctor ran up to her, holding her shoulders. "Miss. Saito, what's wrong?" she looked at the doctor, feeling hope build in her chest. "Where is my baby brother? The third body wasn't his, and I want to know where he is!" the doctor smiled at her. "Miss. Saito, your brother is alive and under evaluation to make sure nothing is wrong with him. He was the only survivor in the crash." Rin broke down in front of him crying of joy, with the knowledge that she still had her brother with her.

She sat in her brother's room with a big teddy bear and balloon waiting for him on the bed. Rin stood up, tears filling her eyes as her 3 year old brother was rolled into the room by a nurse. He looked so terrified and sad; it hurt her to know he witnessed the deaths of their parents. "Yukio!" he looked up and he began to cry as he sprinted towards his older sister. "Nee-san!"

The siblings cried in each other's arms. The nurse left the siblings alone, closing the door behind her, to give them privacy. Rin clenched yukio close to her, happy to know her brother was safe in her arms. He was alive and unharmed from the accident. Yukio couldn't be happier to be with his older sister.

Rin carried her brother into the bed and his eyes brightened at the sight of the bear. He cuddled to the bear as soon as his sister put him down. Yukio looked at his sister with fresh tears in his eyes. "Where is oka-san and otou-san?" rin looked down in a frown. "They promised me that all of us were going to the sea today." Rin felt her heart get heavy.

"They're not coming yukio….they aren't coming back…" Yukio's eyes widened. "They abandoned us? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Rin embraced her brother tightly. "You did nothing wrong yukio! It is never your fault!" "Then why did they leave us?" Rin paused with new tears falling down her face.

She sat yukio in her lap before beginning. "Do you remember when our dog Seiko left us? And mom and dad told us that he went to a place and became an angel?" yukio nodded at his older sister; "mom and dad had to go as well. They did not abandon us; they are still with us, watching after us from the heavens hidden in the sky."

"Mama and papa is our guardian angel's now!" Rin smiled at how innocent her brother was, but her train of thought from a knock on the door. Rin looked up to see the doctor standing in the doorway, "Miss. Saito, since you are under aged we have called someone to be here with you." Rin stood up in surprise.

A man with long silver hair stood before her. His hair was held in a high pony tail, his eyes were a golden color, and he wore a very expensive suit. "Taisho-san what are you doing here?" he smiled sadly at the 2 children before him. "From today on, I am your legal guardian."

Touga took them back to their house, and rin put her brother to sleep. She came back down to see the taiyoukai standing over the fireplace. "Taisho-san…what will happen to my brother and me?" he looked up to her, while they both moved to sit. "I spoke to the lawyer about your parent's will." He said as he took out papers from his suit coat.

"From what I have read, your parents left everything under your name. I have legal custody of both you and your brother, but he also told me that it was up to you if you would like to stay here or go elsewhere for you and your brother to start anew." Rin looked at him in surprise, and then recalled the incidents that occurred earlier. She thought long and hard about what she was to do. "I would like…."


	5. update

Hey everyone! i am sorry about not updating my story. my computer charger is broken so i cant update the stories. But once i get a new charger later by the end of next month i will have 3 chapters up for you all. Thank you so much for your patience.


End file.
